Pet Names
by Zenelia
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about different couples and the pet names they have for each other. Set in various points throughout the books.
1. Harry and Ginny

**A/N:** I've been writing a lot more lately. More time on my hands. Okay, not really, but still. This was inspired by my little sister. Each chapter will be a different pairing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it all belongs to the fabulous J K Rowling. I'm just borrowing her characters for a bit.

* * *

~Pet Names~

"Is there going to be a certain name I should call you now?" Harry asked from his laying position on the ground. He was outside with his new girlfriend, Ginny. They had just started "going out" and they both were still getting used to it.

"Hmmm. I don't know." Ginny answered, looking down. She was sitting beside Harry with her legs out in front of her. Honestly, even though she had had boyfriends before, she felt that it was different this time. _It's just because this is Harry we're talking about, and I've been in love with him since forever._ She told herself that this was the reason it was different, even though she knew better.

Truth be told, she wasn't used to all the attention. Everywhere she went, especially when she was with Harry, she got stared at. This was a new thing to her, and she knew it would take some getting used to. She was willing to do that if it meant she got to be with Harry. He was already proving to be more amazing than she had even dreamed. She was in heaven.

"Well, you'll have to tell me if there is. I don't know how this works." He confessed. He sat up, and moved back so he was right beside her. He started to pick at a blade of grass.

"I think it should be your decision. If you want to call me Ginny like everyone else does, then that's okay. But if you want to call me a pet name, that's okay, too. As long as I like it."

"Okay. Are you going to call me anything different? Like a . . . pet name?"

"No. You'll always be just Harry to me." Ginny couldn't help but smile. She knew that Harry liked not being differentiated from everyone else by what he's done. And being "just Harry" would send the message that she would like him no matter what.

Harry smiled, too. "Okay. That's fine by me." Then he started thinking.

_Should I give her a . . . pet name? Is it too early for that? It's only been a few days. If I do give her one . . . what would it be? "Sweetheart" or "Darling?" No. Those are too cheesy._

Harry continued to worry over his predicament for a few more minutes. Ginny didn't mind; she was going between watching the clouds pass over the spot where they were sitting and watching his face contort unconsciously while he thought. Both were rather mesmerizing.

"Gin." Harry said, yet a few more minutes later as he decided. "I'll call you Gin. If that's alright with you, that is." He looked over at her to see her reaction.

"Huh. Ya know, no one has ever called me Gin before. It's always been either Ginerva or Ginny. But I would really like it if you called me Gin." She smiled at her boyfriend as she reached over and grabbed his hand in her own.

Harry clasped his hand around hers as she grabbed it. "Gin it is." He smiled.

Ginny leaned against his shoulder and curled her legs up towards her chest. He rested his head on hers. "Harry, you're nothing like what people think you are."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good, it means you're full of surprises."

"Oh. Okay." Harry chuckled at Ginny's observation. So far in the past few days, she had nonchalantly pointed out all the weird quirks in his personality and always made sure that he knew she didn't think he was weird for it.

They lapsed back into silence and stayed that way for a while. Soon, the bell for dinner rang throughout the castle and grounds, calling all the students that were outside to venture in to eat.

Harry stood up first, and bent down, extending a hand to Ginny.

"Come on, let's go eat, Gin."

Ginny grinned as she accepted his help in getting up.

"Okay." She hadn't let go of his hand, even though she was fully standing.

With that, they headed off towards the castle for dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy :]

-Zenelia*Sky


	2. Lily and James

**A/N**: Here's the next one. More at bottom.

**Disclaimer**: Same as before. Refer to Chapter 1.

* * *

~Pet Names~

"Hey, Lily-flower!" James called as he met up with his co-Head and girlfriend.

"Hullo, James." She replied, accepting the kiss he gave her on the cheek and his hand.

They walked along the corridors, working through their patrols for the night. They stayed silent for a while, and Lily's mind began to wander.

"James, I've been thinking."

"Yes?" He was startled at her voice; he hadn't been expecting her to speak. She was usually silent during patrols, very focused on the task at hand.

"Why do you call me Lily-flower?"

"I dunno. It's just a nickname I gave you. Ya know, 'coz your name is Lily, which is a type of flower. . ." James had never really thought about _why _he called her Lily-flower; it was just natural for him to do so.

"It's just . . . no one's ever given me a nickname or pet name before." Lily confessed, looking down and she thought this through.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." James smiled at her, but it was lost as she didn't see it.

"It's true. Not even my parents did when I was little. I was always just Lily." She had always supposed it was because her name was already so short, she didn't need a nickname. But now she wasn't so sure; James's nickname of "Lily-flower" was longer than her given name.

"Well, then." James said, now pondering himself. "I suppose I gave you a nickname out of affection." He said, smiling at her once he figured it out.

Lily laughed, the warmth of his smile spreading through her. "Is that the same reason you gave Sirius and Remus nicknames?"

"NO! No, no, no, no!" James yelled, coming to a halt in the middle of the corridor they were walking down. "Most definitely not! Those nicknames are out of . . . friendships. Yeah, friendships!"

James's outburst just caused Lily to laugh harder, almost doubled up and on the ground. "Y-y-you can be . . . so . . . irrational!" She choked out between giggles.

"You set me up for that one, _Lily-flower._" James said, narrowing his eyes, but he couldn't really be mad at her. Especially not when she was laughing like that.

"No, I didn't, James. Honest." Lily had sobered up a bit now, and she was able to stand up straight and catch her breath.

"Oh, I see how it is. All that talk about pet names and I don't get one." James feigned being hurt, but he wasn't really. He knew Lily wasn't one who was interested in that sort of thing.

"Well, do you want one? I don't know what it'd be. James is a hard name to change without it sounding odd or feminine." Lily started to think again. The only variation of James she could come up with was "_Jamie_" and she didn't think that James would appreciate that.

"Nah, its fine. I definitely wouldn't want to be considered odd, nor would I want to be mistaken for a girl." James said, laughing. He was just glad to have Lily calling him by his given name instead of his surname.

"Are you sure?" Lily didn't want him to feel unloved or something of that nature because she didn't give him a pet name.

"Yes. I'm just happy you're calling me 'James' instead of 'Potter'."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at that. It was very like him to think something like that.

"Okay."

They walked down the remaining length of the corridor, and decided to head back to their dormitory upon not finding anything out of the ordinary in the castle. It didn't take them long to make it back.

"Goodnight, Lily-flower." James gave her a chaste kiss before he started to open his door.

"Goodnight, _James_." Lily said, catching up to him and giving him a more prolonged kiss. Then, with a smile, she immediately turned around and bounced into her room.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! I don't know how long this fic will be; until I run out of pairs, I suppose. Next might be Remus and Tonks, but I'm open to suggestions. Just mention it in a review. Because, remember, reviews make me happy :]

-Zenelia*Sky


	3. Remus and Tonks

**A/N**: Well. I updated again. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, do you really think I'd be here writing fanfiction?

* * *

~Pet Names~

"I have a question." Remus announced. It was just him and his favorite Metamorphmagus in the house; they had been assigned to watch over something for the Order at Tonks' parent's house.

"And what would that be?" Tonks asked, scooting down the couch so she was right beside him. Her book lay forgotten on the end table.

"Must I call you by your surname? I know you dislike your given name, but I could come up with something else. . ." Remus said, closing his book as well. Truth be told, he just didn't like referring to her like everyone else did.

"Hmm," was Tonks's reply as she pondered the inquiry. _Should I let him call me something else? I suppose it'd be okay, since we're together. . . _She had never let anyone else call her something else.

"How about 'Dora'? Isn't that what your family calls you?" Remus realized what he said, but only after he said it. _Oh, lord. I'm implying that I'm her family! Is it too early for that? Does she want that? Oh, bugger. This is why I never bothered with relationships before._ Remus fretted about it.

"I like that. I mean, I don't like that it's a derivative of my full name, _Nymphadora_" – she said the name with disgust – "but I like that you'd be calling me something that . . . well, something like that." She was at a loss of what she was trying to say, but she hoped that Remus understood.

And he did. "I get it. And I would like it if you would let me call you that." He smiled, adding a bit of his trademark "under-lying devilishness," as Tonks – Dora called it.

"I certainly wouldn't mind." Tonks smiled back.

"Okay then. We've established a name for you, but what about me? Are you going to use another name other than my given one?"

"Hmm," she said once again. She leaned forwards, peering into his face as if that held the answer she was looking for.

After about 3 minutes of her staring intently at him, Remus started to get uncomfortable and self conscious. "Any ideas?" He asked, hoping that would distract her.

"No. I can't imagine you as any other name than 'Remus.' I know that Sirius calls you Moony, but that's a you two thing. I don't even—" She got cut off here.

"It's not a me and Sirius thing. It's a Marauder thing. James was in on it, too."

"Harry's dad?"

"Yes. It was something we came up with in school."

"Oh. Well, since I wasn't in on that, I can't call you Moony. I think I'll just stick with Remus. Isn't your middle name Jonathan, or something like that?" He had told her what it was before, but Tonks always forgot.

"It's just John. My parents were boring." Remus tried to keep a straight face as he said that, but it was with no avail.

"Really, now? At least your parents didn't give you a name like _Nymphadora._ I don't even want to know what they were thinking when they came up with that one." Tonks rolled her eyes.

"So, my 'nickname' is going to be my given name?" Remus knew that Tonks disliked her first name, but frankly he was a bit tired of hearing about it.

"Hmm. Yes. If that's alright with you." Tonks said, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Of course it is. I'd be alright with almost anything, within reason."

"So if I decided to call you Wolfie McLupin Moon, you'd be okay with it?" Tonks couldn't resist poking fun at him.

"Uhh, no. I said within reason, my dear. Don't forget that." Remus apparently did not appreciate that comment.

"That's what I thought. I was just testing."

"Okay."

"Remus! You need to go back to Grimmauld Place!" A voice drifted in through the kitchen door.

"Mum?" Tonks got up and went to investigate.

"Yes, dear. I've been instructed to tell Remus he needs to get back to Grimmauld Place. And I have a note from Sirius. . ."

"From Sirius?" Remus had gotten up and came over when he heard Padfoot's name.

"Here it is."

_ Moony! I'm bored, and I want you to bring me some food. _

_Signed,_

_ Padfoot._

Remus laughed. It was something typical of Sirius.

"I have to go. I'll see you later, Dora." Remus used his new pet name for Tonks as he pecked her on the cheek and walked out the door.

"Did he just call you _Dora_?" Andromeda asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Mum." Tonks said, not elaborating. "I have to get to work. I'll see you around dinner. Love you!" She gave her mother a fleeting hug, then walked out the door, too.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! The Remus/Tonks pairing is quickly becoming one of my favorites. Next, I'm thinking about Ron and Hermione. I'm open to ideas on pairings. Tell me what you want, and I'll try to make it happen. Remember, reviews make me happy regardless :]

-Zenelia*Sky


	4. Ron and Hermione

**A/N**: Here's the fourth installment! Enjoy! :]

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that you recognize. That all belongs to JKR.

* * *

~Pet Names~

* * *

"Hey, 'Mione. Can you pass the butter?" Ron asked as he grabbed about 3 rolls off a platter. He was having an early dinner with Hermione in the Great Hall while Harry was in detention.

"Sure. . . . But what did you just call me?" Hermione replied, giving him the butter with a confused look on her face.

"Uhm. Mione?" Ron was a bit nervous. Usually Hermione didn't like it when people called her something other than her given name.

"That's odd." Hermione looked like she was contemplating something as she chewed her food.

Ron did say anything as he watched her. Instead, he went ahead and resumed stuffing his face, although he wanted to know what she meant.

After she had eaten her dinner in silence, Ron started getting worried about Hermione. She hadn't even got onto him for being a "pig"!

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm quite fine. If you're done shoveling your face, we can head back to the Common Room before the rush."

"Okay."

They got up and worked their way out of the Great Hall just as most people were finishing their dinner.

"What's with you?" Ron asked as they walked along the practically deserted corridors.

"What ever do you mean, Ronald?" Hermione gave him a look, trying to get back to her normal self. _Why am I acting like this? Just because he called me "Mione," doesn't mean I should flip off my rocker. . ._

"Ever since the beginning of dinner, you've been acting strange. Like you're trying to figure something out, or something of that sort." Ron wasn't very good at voicing his thoughts, but he gave it a shot every now and then.

"Oh. That." And Hermione lapsed into thought once again.

"Yes, that." Ron rolled his eyes. She wasn't going to be good company tonight, and Harry had detention until who knows when. _I'm not going to have anything to do, or anyone to play Wizard's Chess with._

"I'm sorry, Ron, it's just . . . when you called me 'Mione,' it caught me off guard. No one's ever called me that before."

"They haven't? That's strange. I thought it'd be a natural nickname of yours."

Hermione scoffed. "No, it wasn't. May I ask why you decided to call me that? Usually you call me 'Er-my-knee'."

"Well. I dunno. I just did." Ron wasn't one to think things like that through in the depth that Hermione did.

"Oh. I should've known."

"Do you mind if I call you that? I mean, more than that just one time." They had stopped somewhere between Gryffindor Tower and the Charms corridor.

"No, I don't think I would mind if _you _gave me that pet name."

"Okay." Ron grinned, then faltered. "Are you implying that only I can call you that?"

"Yes." Hermione was a bit nervous, but she played it off as best she could. Things had been weird between them recently.

". . . 'Kay then. Why just me?" Ron was genuinely curios.

"Ronald Weasley! You are so thick sometimes. I like you. Don't you get it? I wouldn't let someone I didn't like call me Mione! I _like_ like you. Urgh!" Hermione turned around and stalked off, too mad at herself for tears.

"Hermione—Mione! Wait!" Ron ran off after her.

"Why should I?"

"Well, because I asked you too." Ron was always brutally honest. He had caught up with her. "You never gave me a chance to respond. I'm glad you like me."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I really am, Mione!"

"Why, then, are you glad?"

"Because I like you, too." If Ron had been thinking, he wouldn't have said that—he would've chickened out.

Hermione was shocked. _He had never acted like he likes me!_ "Really?"

"'Course I do. Why do you think I always pick rows with you? I do that so I can get your attention." Now, Ron was panicking a bit. This was getting into danger territory . . .

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione couldn't help but smile. "You know there are other ways to get my attention than to pick fights with me all the time."

"Yeah, well, that's the only way I knew how. Sorry." Ron felt his ears get hot, and knew they were bright red.

"Don't apologize. But you should've told me sooner." Hermione was ecstatic.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think of that either." Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's okay. C'mon, we should get back to the Common Room. Curfew's coming up." Hermione said, taking Ron's hand as they walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

Ron was so happy, he didn't even have the heart to argue. "Alright, Mione."

* * *

**A/N:** So! This ended up being more like a declaration of love and pet name fic in one. I didn't plan that, but sometimes stories develop a mind of their own. It happens. Now, I'm a total loss of who to write next. So, leave me suggestions in the reviews. :]

-Zenelia*Sky


	5. Molly and Arthur

~Pet Names~

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the 5th chapter. Special thanks to JCBLGW for suggesting the pair.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Unfortunately. Haha . . .

* * *

"It's nice to see them together." Molly Weasley said, fondness in her voice. She was talking about seeing her two youngest children—Ron and Ginny—together with their respective significant others—Hermione and Harry.

"It is, isn't it . . ." Arthur agreed, idly turning the page of the latest _Daily Prophet._ At first, he had thought he'd never want to see his little, his _only_, girl have a boyfriend, but when he learned she had taken a liking to Harry, he had been okay with it. He knew Harry, and knew that he could be trusted.

"Do you remember when we first started dating?" Molly asked, suddenly reminiscent.

"Yes, dear." Arthur said.

"Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Of course." Arthur looked up from the paper, more interested in his wife (and not getting in trouble with her) than the mindless news. Nothing had happened of importance, so there was no real need for him to read it.

"You had better be. Oh, did you hear that? They have pet names for each other!" Molly was caught up on the young love that she forgot her irritation.

"Well, that's to be expected, isn't it? I seem to remember we came up with ours very early in our relationship." Arthur usually didn't like talking about these things, but he had his moods when he was willing.

"Oh, yes, that we did. I can remember when you came up with 'Mollywobbles'! You had asked my permission to call me that."

"Of course I did! I didn't want you to get mad at me for giving you that name." Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Oh, fond memories." Molly sighed. Then she got up and started bustling about the kitchen, busying herself with rearranging things.

"I'm sure you remember when I went by 'Arty,' don't you?" Arthur had stopped laughing and half turned in his chair so he could see Molly.

Molly laughed. "How could I forget? That's when I gave you your nickname, 'Artywinks'!"

"Merlin's Beard, you haven't mentioned that name in years."

"I know. With all that's been going on, it's been hard to think of comforting frivolities like that." Molly sighed again as she took some tea off the stove and got cups out of the cupboard.

"Yes, dear, I know." Arthur accepted the cup of tea Molly handed him.

Molly and Arthur lapsed into a comfortable silence as they drank their tea, listening to the general bustle of the house around them. When. . .

_BAM!_

"Mum! He did it!"

"Did not, you did! Mum, don't listen to him!"

"I didn't do it!"

"The twins?" Arthur asked, nonchalant. He was amused by the sounds of scuffling above him, indicating a fight had just broken out between his sons.

"I would assume so." Molly set her face and marched up the stairs to see what was going on.

"Never a dull moment in this house." Arthur muttered to himself as he smiled. He finished his tea, put the cups away, and headed upstairs himself to investigate.

* * *

**A/N:** It was mildly fun to write this. Molly and Arthur are interesting characters, and it was entertaining to come up with a pet name for Arthur. I didn't mean for this to end up so short. I still welcome suggestions for whose next. Reviews make me happy :]

-Zenelia*Sky


	6. George and Angelina

~Pet Names~

* * *

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated this in a while. And that this isn't the pairing I had originally planned. When the inspiration strikes, you have to run with it. So that's what I'm doing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. . .

* * *

"Do you ever think of me as your second choice?" George asked Angelina as they sat underneath a tree in the orchard at the Burrow. It had been about 6 months since the Final Battle, and George was just starting to come out of the deep mourning of Fred's death.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" Angelina replied. Sure she hadn't been going out with George for long when the Final Battle commenced, but she truly cared for him.

"Because you used to go out with Fred. You were the only girl we fought over." George said quietly. He had had both Fred and Angelina on his mind that day, and it reminded him how the two of them were connected.

Angelina laughed. "I know. But I liked you better then and now. You two were identical, but not in personality."

This struck George. "How so?"

"Well, you're the quiet twin. You're more content to let someone else take most of the attention, and you like to express yourself in different ways then he did." Angelina explained, suddenly thoughtful.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." George said.

"Georgie, you're not getting sad about Fred again, are you?" Angelina asked.

"Of course not, Angel. Well, maybe I was. But I was only thinking about him." George answered slowly, and automatically slipping into using his pet name for her.

"If you say so." Angelina said. They sat there for a few more minutes, then, "Georgie?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call me 'Angel'?"

"Why do you call me 'Georgie'? It's a nickname, or a pet name."

"Well, I call you Georgie out of affection."

"That's why I call you Angel. That, and the fact that you _have_ been my angel." George smiled a small smile.

"I've been your angel?"

"Yes. You've helped me through Fred's . . . passing. To have done that, you must be an angel. Which is why I call you 'Angel'."

"Aw. That's sweet of you. I had always assumed it was because it sounded like a shortened version of my name." It was Angelina's turn to smile. She took George's hand in her own.

"Hmm. That may have been what have prompted that nickname." George relented with a shrug.

"You say that now, but I don't believe it. Not after what you said." Angelina said.

"Suit yourself." George smiled again.

"I will." Angelina giggled a bit.

They lapsed into silence as they watched the sun travel across the sky. It would be night soon, and they were due back at the house for dinner. Ever since the Battle, his mum hadn't let George miss a meal or leave her sight for too long.

"C'mon. We'd better get you back before Molly has a fit." Angelina said, turning to look at George.

"Yeah. And I wouldn't put it past Mum to send out a massive search party." George smiled. Even though his mother had been very upset about her son's death, she had been George's rock. Without her love and (smothering) protectiveness, he wouldn't have pulled out of his mourning so soon.

"I wouldn't either." Angelina smirked when he smiled. His smile always was contagious, as was his laugh. He hardly ever laughed anymore.

George got up, and then held out his head for Angelina. She took it and they began to walk back to the Burrow, hand in hand for dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** So! This was short. But I liked it. Yes, they both had pet names, but that wasn't the main focus for this story, shockingly enough. I had read a few fics about the twins, and it inspired this. I hope you liked it! Suggestions for future chapters are still welcome. Reviews make me happy :]

-Zenelia*Sky


	7. Bill and Fleur

~Pet Names~

**A/N:** So, it's been a while since I've been here, yes? Sorry. Things got out of hand. (I explained more in the A/N of _The Trick Stair_. If you want better explanation, head there, and read the story while you're at it :D) But, I'm back! Here's the next installation of Pet Names. Enjoy!

* * *

Bill was combing through his long hair in the bathroom of Shell Cottage. When he was done, he started examining the scars left from when Greyback attacked him, somewhat ruefully. It brought back memories of the night, and he kept thinking that he was scarred, and imperfect, even though he knew no one was perfect.

Sure, he had been told of how his mother and his lovely wife had hashed it out over his hospital bed on the matter, but he still couldn't help but feel extremely lucky and all together undeserving of still being able to marry Fleur.

"Bill? Bill? Come down to breakfast, mon chérie." Fleur called up the stairs before returning to the kitchen to set the table.

"Coming!" Bill called down, taking one last look at his reflection. He swung out of the bathroom, and down the stairs. He turned into the kitchen, his mouth watering at the smell of undercooked bacon (for him), eggs, toast, and some French concoction that Fleur made. Bill still found her foreign foods a bit odd, but he ate and liked most of them nonetheless.

Even though they had only been married a couple of weeks at this point, Bill delighted in the fact that they had already fallen into a routine. This didn't hit him until he sat down, and Fleur did what she always did — fill his glass full of pumpkin juice, sit down opposite of him, and waved her wand so that both their plates automatically began to fill themselves of what they wanted.

Bill ate, but apparently something was off from his demeanor.

"Bill, mon chérie, is there something wrong?"

"Not wrong, no. But I do have something to ask you."

"Ask away, then."

"What does, 'mon chérie' mean in French? You call me that a lot." Bill asked, skewering the pronunciation of the French due to his British accent.

"Oh, it just means 'my darling.' Which you are." Fleur smiled as she continued eating.

"Oh," was all Bill's brilliant mind thought to say as he too ate.

After they finished, they also fell into the normality of Fleur getting up and sitting in Bill's lap and talking until one of them had to go to work, or something had to be done.

Bill was still stuck on names.

"What does your name mean in French?" He had asked.

"Fleur? Oh, it is the equivalent of your 'flower.'" She said, a bit puzzled in his sudden interrogation of French-to-English translations.

"Hmmm. Flower, eh? Then that's what I'll call you!" Bill said, excitedly.

"What for?"

"Well, you call me 'mon chérie,' which is a sort of pet name, or a nick name—," here Fleur cut him off.

"What are these nick names you speak of?"

"Oh, those are like names of endearment of something of that sort." Bill explained, and made sure she understood before he continued. Then, "Since you call me a pet name, I wanted to have one for you. And now I do." He smiled.

"Ah, well I am glad you are happy." She smiled as well, and gave him a kiss.

It was short lived, though. The clock they had hanging on the wall began to toll, signifying that Bill had to get to work or he was going to be late.

"It would seem that I have to go." He said, regretfully. He gave her one last kiss, and said, "Good bye my Flower. I love you!" and walked out the door.

Fleur sat there, thinking she was a lucky girl, even if she did not marry a French man. "Mon chérie, he is good to me," She said happily as she got up to start about her daily chores.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's rather short. And I'm not all too happy with it. Although, I did get to use some French, which was fun. Once my Spanish improves, I want to write a story completely in Spanish. I'm not quite there yet, though. Oh, and I couldn't be bother translating Fleur's accent to my writing. I'm not good at that, so I'm sorry. Just pretend that it's there. And sorry if they seem OOC. Reviews make me happy :]

-Zenelia*Sky


	8. Neville and Hannah

**A/N:** I'm quite certain that this wins the award for my shortest chapter yet. Ever. In the almost 2 and a half years I've been here. Daggum. 366 words! I've written letters long than this. Ah, well. It's an update, yes? Sorry if it seems lame; I don't ship NevilleHannah. I prefer NevilleLuna (They seem so right for each other!), even if Luna does marry the grandson of Newt Scamander. Well. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own it Harry Potter as much as I do the Empire State Building. So, that's a no.

* * *

Neville sat on the stool, looking around. It was summer, and he was helping his wife man the Leaky Cauldron. Yes, you read that right: his _wife,_ Hannah Abbott Longbottom, was the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, the pub that linked Muggle London with Diagon Alley, while he was the current Herbology professor at Hogwarts. Did he ever think he'd be in this position? No. Not in a million years.

Was he happy about it? Absolutely.

He sighed happily as another wizard came in, and ordered a plain butterbeer. That was a strange drink in this pub, but Neville obliged all the same. Next came an onslaught of customers, and Neville got busy, not used to the traffic as Hannah was.

Soon, though, it was time for things to settle for the night, and Hannah and Neville finally had some time alone together.

"How was your day as a bartender, Mr. Herbologist?" Hannah asked, using her nickname for Neville. She loved that he was so passionate about something, and she mentioned it as often as she could. Even when it got on his nerves a bit. She couldn't help it. She had never been brave, or even really good at anything. Regardless of what he thought, Neville was both of those things. That's one of the things she admired most about him.

"Oh, it was interesting, all right. Never dull. I don't know how you deal with all those people on a daily basis! I was about to pull my hair out," Neville answered, smiling.

"Eh, it's not all that hard, once you're used to it. I don't know how you deal with all the students at Hogwarts!"

"So, we've established that we're both good at dealing with people at our jobs," Neville said. "Right, my little Barista?" He used his pet name for her. Even though she was a technical bartender now, as well as pub owner, when they first started dating, she was working in a coffee shop in Diagon Alley. And he just couldn't shake a pet name like that. It had sentimental weight to it.

"Precisely so, Mr. Herbologist." Hannah smiled, and gave Neville a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Too short, too stupid, too awkward? I'd like it if you'd tell me. And, another request, since I know a lot of my readers will read this. . . . Erm. . . What do you guys think of slash? I like it, but I'm not sure if I should post the story I wrote. You can vote on the poll on my profile! It's stupid, but there for the option. Thanks! Reviews make me happy. :]

-Zenelia*Sky


	9. Neville and Luna

**A/N:** *has arms held out in front of her like a typical zombie* I'm allliiiiveee! It's a miracle, yes. Sorry it's been a while since I last posted anything. But the start of my school year proved much more difficult than I anticipated. I'll talk more at the bottom. Enjoy!

P.S. - This wins the Shortest Chapter Award As Of Now. 287. They're getting shorter and shorter. . . (Maybe they have osteoporosis? Lame pun, I know. And not meant to be offensive. . .)

**Disclaimer:** Let's just put it this way, shall we? If I owned Harry Potter, things would've ended up wayyyy different. Starting with Harry having to live with the Dursleys.

* * *

~Pet Names~

* * *

Luna walked around the castle barefoot, waiting for her boyfriend. She still had a hard time grasping the fact that she _had_ a boyfriend, but she was in general a 'go-with-the-flow' person, and she wasn't going to deny herself happiness.

Everyone deserved happiness.

She turned on her heel, and was face-to-face with Neville, who had trekked from Gryffindor Tower to the top of the Grand Staircase, where he had caught up with Luna.

"Why hello, Nevvy!" She said, using a rather girlish pet name that she had given him on their 'get-together-aversary.' She thought it would be more fitting to give him a 'normal' nick name, and, frankly, she liked the sound and feel of it on her tongue.

She might be a bit eccentric, yes, but she is a _girl_ after all, and that had to show its face at times.

"Luna-Lollipop!" Neville replied, giving Luna a hug. He had started calling her that after she had dubbed him "Nevvy," in reference to what she was eating. She was eating a special lollipop—one she had gotten out of her Father's _Quibbler_—that would attract all the Wackspurts out of her head. They were a new discovery, and they seemed to work quite well.

"How was your day?" Luna asked, ready to listen to the newest thing Neville had learned about Herbology.

"It was good. Guess what I learned . . . ," Neville started.

Luna both listened, and reflected as they walked down the stairs and out onto the grounds. She was hand-in-hand with an amazing bloke, and was on her way to happiness since her mother died.

She was very glad her life was taking a good turn.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I posted a Neville/Hannah drabble before this one, but I prefer Neville/Luna. I was just trying my hand at it. I tried to come up with an 'odd' nickname for Neville from Luna, but it just wasn't jiving, so I went the easy way out. Sorry. I hope you still liked it.

Now, about my mention of slash from before. . . I decided not to do any. Not on this account, at least. I have a fairly established reader base that I don't want to loose or offend, so instead of polling (which never seems to work for me. Not well, at least.), I opted to create a slash account. I'm going to update my profile with the account link, so if you want to read my attempt at lash, head over there! If not, never fear! There shan't appear any here. Yay! Remember, reviews make me happy. :]

-Zenelia*Sky


	10. Draco and Pansy

**A/N:** Yes, it's finally a new update! Taken forever, I realize. What can I say? I have a life. . . sometimes. . . Though my most recent excuse is the flu (which SUCKS, and if you catch it this winter, I sincerely and genuinely apologize. I know your pain). Now, I've finally ventured away from the safe, goody goody Gryffindors (how's _that_ for HP alliteration!) and onto the Slytherins. This is set during Hogwarts, probably 4th or 5th year. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, sadly. Even owning the Slytherins would be nice. . . They are in the HP fandom. . .

* * *

"Hey, Pans, can you hand me that book?"

"Sure, Drakey darling," Pansy said, handing him the book in question. The two Slytherins were currently in the library, studying for upcoming exams.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"What, 'Drakey'?" Pansy asked, blinking a few times. What could he mean?

"Yes, that!"

"Well, because it's cute. And what else am I supposed to call you?" She was still confused.

"Pans, that's _not_ cute, I hate to break it to you. And, oh, I dunno, why don't you refer to me with my actual _name_? You know, that nomenclature my parents gave me when I was born?"

Pansy huffed, mildly stung. "I know the definition of the word 'name,' Draco. Since you demand I call you that."

"Thank you, Pans. That's much better." Draco grinned at her briefly before returning to his studies. Pansy grudgingly did the same a few moments later.

After another time lapse, Pansy looked up, and inhaled sharply. "Wait a minute!"

Draco glanced at her. "What?"

"You're a filthy hypocrite, Draco!"

"No I'm not! Where do you get the idea to accuse me of that?" He exclaimed, once again abandoning his studies for the conversation.

"Because you got all hot and bothered when I called you 'Drakey'—something I've been doing periodically since we were kids, mind you—and you turn around and call me 'Pans,' which is under the same category!" Pansy had to work not to stab at Draco with the feathered tip of her quill, something she was accustomed to do when angered.

"And what 'category' would that be?" Draco asked, his signature sarcastic drawl and sneer in place.

"Oh, you know . . . ," Pansy floundered for a bit, before regaining her composure. "Nicknames, pet names! A general variation on one's name, that others think is either easier to say, or is cuter! That category."

Draco puffed air out of the corner of his mouth, causing his fringe to fly up slightly. "Pans_y_, just because I sometimes shorten your name, does not make it a nickname or 'pet name'. It's just . . . shortened. That's all there is to it. I think you're reading into this too far."

"But Drakey!—okay, fine, _Draco _it is the same thing. Practically."

"The required use of 'practically' begs differently."

It was Pansy's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever. I give up. I'm going to the common room to study; if I don't do incredibly well on these exams, my mother and father aren't going to take me to France for the holidays like they promised."

Draco went back to his books. "Have fun trying to accomplish anything with Crabbe and Goyle asking you for help every five seconds," he called out as a parting word.

Pansy just glared at him and stalked off with her stuff.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, Draco. He is nothing but a filthy hypocrite, isn't he? An adorable, Slytherin hypocrite, but a hypocrite none the less. And Pansy is horribly confused, poor dear. I rather like playing with the Slytherins. It's much different from writing from a Gryffindor point of view. Reviews make me happy! :]

-Zenelia*Sky


End file.
